The Consequence of Valor
I rested my hand on the slightly worn paper map in front of me. Small marble models of the regiment commanders stood in various positions along the border of Ithilia and Galatia. The light the candles around me were fading. It was day out side, but no windows existed in my study. I removed my wine flask from the wooden table and drank deeply; enjoying the sting it gave my throat. On the map, the Ithilian army was marked by black paint, and the Galatian by white. Black outnumbered white by far, and was more strategically positioned to attack. The only thing protecting us was the mountain range, which allowed our ancestors to establish themselves as a country in secret. We were in no position to make an attack, but if we didn’t, Ithilia would batter against us until one of our positions broke under the pressure. We needed to strike, but where? My head was pounding; I needed to stop thinking for a while. I rolled the map up and stacked the notes on the desk into a neat pile. I extinguished the candles around me, picked up my flask, and walked in the dark to the familiar wooden door. I opened it, letting light pour back into my study and shut it behind me. Extinguishing all of the torches, I made my way up the spiraling staircase and through another door into dining room. The dining room was long, with stonewalls and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It only had one long table to sit at, and wide walkways for servants to use during meal times. Plates, cutlery, and goblets were always present at every seat in the room to accommodate spontaneous meals, or simply a late afternoon snack. Some guards who must have finished their shifts drank the night away, laughing and enjoying life in general. I only wished I could get rid of the burdens of my mind, and be one of those who were oblivious to the future. I ambled towards the left end of the room and under a stone arch, entering the common room. It had an ignoramus carpet, covering all but the edges of the floor. Cushioned chairs with small round tables stood in three of the four corners, and the biggest chandelier in my knowledge hung above the center of the room. Standing in front of the large wooden doors leading into the building was an old, familiar man. “Greetings, I hope you don’t mind my coming this afternoon, it is rather urgent, and I would like to discuss this with you,” he said. My heart began to boil in my stomach. This was my commander, and though we were not enemies, or even annoyed each other, he never seemed to fail at finding the worst times to discuss his urgent matters with me. His hair was brown, but graying slowly. Wrinkles were just beginning to show on his face. He wore a tidy military uniform, brandishing his sword at his side as if it wasn’t a weapon of murder. “Not a problem Grant, I was just resting my mind for a moment, but I can bare some news,” I was lying of course, I really couldn’t take anymore right then, but Grant was a higher military rank than I was. “I have just gotten a report of Ithilians capturing Chasal, a week ago. All our forces there were forced to retreat to Rabantar. This is disappointing Pan, but we must strengthen out defenses at Stèrthen and Chasal before they make another attack, within the next two weeks,” Grants news was not news. I had already assumed that it would be captured, and had advised to either evacuate the city, or greatly strengthen it. But those above me said that it would not be smart, and did not do either. “I am not surprised sir, I had advised to do something, but was ignored,” I said, with slight hinted resentment, “and I disagree with you, we should not strengthen any of fortifications,” “Pan, there is a reason I am of higher rank, do not question me,” he said sternly, “but out of curiosity, what do you suggest we do?” “I think we should attack, immediately, somewhere where they are unprepared,” “This is… interesting, It would risk a lot, and only do minor damage to the enemy. Somewhere they are unprepared would mean only minimal damage against their numbers. I shall only lightly consider this, if at all,” He said with a hint of insult. “I assure you, you would be wise to do what I say,” I pushed. “We’ll see,” He smiled and turned out the door he came, and I made a deep sigh of relief. ---- A month later I was posted at the city of Stèrthen, defending against a seemingly never-ending siege. The city was well equipped, well fortified, and well positioned for this purpose. It probably could hold off a small raid of a hundred men when occupied by only one man. With thousands of men in the city, it could hold almost indefinitely. But it would fall eventually, within the next few years. The city Chasal was also under attack, and would fall before our enemies even sooner. If Chasal was taken, the enemy would easily capture the smaller fortifications behind the front, then the Ithilians would be able to encircle Stèrthen, and take it much faster than anticipated. As usual though, I was ignored by my superiors, and then demoted for speaking harshly to an officer. Now I was left in command of a battalion with the charge to defend the northeast corner of the city. I did my job, did it well enough, and bad enough, to avoid all notice from the higher-ranking commanders. I of course wanted to stay where I was. There I could influence the way the battle went, in stead of being ignored and put on the shelf to collect spider webs. I trained my men in special tactics, mainly for attack. We wee a specialist group of soldiers. When the city was in no danger of being attacked, we would scout, raid, and bombard the enemy encampment. I hoped this would put off eventual fall of the city, and it did prove to help. It provided the rest of the city more time to prepare, and the enemy less. The Ithilians began posting more sentries, and for longer, making the forces more tired. It was on one of these raids that I discovered something that would change how I looked upon that war. It was cold; the leaves were brown and just beginning to fall to the hard ground. I had fifty men with me, all gruff, understanding, and deadlier beyond description. I saw in front of me my silent breath fogging, along with the others’ around me. We moved forward, painfully slow, this mission needed to be unnoticed till the last moment. On our backs we carried oil soaked cloth, which was just dry enough to avoid any drips. I felt a hand tap my hand from behind; I turned to see Shane, my best scout. He was covered head to tow in dirt. He stood up to my chest normally, and had brown hair, which matched his eyes. He breathed heavily, but silently. He had been gone for an hour. “Sir, I scouted the base, normal activity sir, except they increased security at last weeks entry point. It seems we left something for them to find,” he rasped. This was wasn’t good, for it meant my men had gotten sloppy, but that week I had come from the opposite direction of the city. It was possible that they though that an attack force was camped behind them, which could be used to our advantage. “Good,” I whispered, “how are we for the attack tonight?” “This will be an easy one. They have tents near the trees on the north and west sides of the camp. I suggest igniting them there,” he said. “Send word to Tarus and Tilen to send their columns to the north and west sides. Tell them not to set up till I send word,” I ordered. He nodded and whisked through the shadowed forest without even a twig snapping. I turned to my right hand man, Bobby. He had a dark green hood covering his burning orange hat. His eyes were blue, and freckles dotted his face. I said to him, “You heard Shane?” He nodded, “Good, take three men with you to the north side of the camp. When I send the order, go into the camp and set up your cloth, make sure it won’t be noticed. Then go back to the edge and prepare to ignite when I give the signal,” He nodded again, chose three men by pointing to them and made off. I turn to the remaining men. “We go to the east and south sides, and prepare to set up.” I said. I gave command of the rest of Bobby’s column to a capable looking man. “You go the east, set up as usual, I’ll take my column to the south and set the ambush,” He gave the message to the rest of the men and made off at the same time I did. We moved more quickly than before, it was critical that the other columns didn’t have to wait too long for the order to set up the trap. A few times, in the far distance, we could see the light of a campfire twinkling through the tree trunks. When we got to our destination I sent word to the other columns to set up. Then we all clambered up the trees and got out our bows. From below we were invisible. We tied our oil soaked ribbons to the back end of the arrows, and I sent word to launch the trap. We waited five minutes without moving a muscle. Once a sentry walked by, he dead before he knew he was being attacked. I dragged the corpse into my tree just in time to here fire and screaming in the distance. The bright light of a blazing, uncontrolled fire was visible now, but did not give away our hiding places. Everyone around me clicked their flint with steel blocks, and lit small shutter lanterns. Then waited again. Each second was a lifetime, my heart beat slowly, but it did not represent my emotions. Then a single man ran passed us, an arrow punctured his throat, and he fell soundlessly. Then three more came, baring their swords in no particular direction, but running fast. Immediately three arrows whisked passed the confused warriors and stuck in some trees. A heartbeat later the cloths suddenly went up in flames. One of the men ran into the burning ribbons just as more men arrived. Another volley of arrows with oil soaked cloths and fire. I fired my last arrow and jumped from the tree, knifing the man below me. I did a quick count of my immediate opponents. Four confused soldiers, easy work. I slid my knives into each before they knew what was happening. Swinging around I assessed the situation, with no more immediate targets; I had time to make decisions. The ambush was launched a moment too soon. Ithilian soldiers were beginning to get away, but the other columns were coming in and would round them up. No doubt a few would get away, they would be able to bring the story a demons coming out of the trees, spewing fire, to the other Ithilian encampments. I began to round up my men; there were no more enemies in our area. We put out the fires and cleaned up as much evidence that it was only men who attacked the camp as possible. I began to relax. Nobody would know about this for two days at least. I sat down on a log next to a campfire just beginning to settle down. I sighed deeply and took off my boots. I removed my sword from my belt and took the willow bow off my back. A few more months, that’s all I needed to get rid of the Ithilians. In the next few weeks they’ll think the area was haunted. Things were almost finished. This would be the first of many Galatian victories. That is, if what happened then hadn’t happened. I heard a footstep behind me, and the sound of a blade being removed from its guard. I spun around a got a quick look at the grinning face of Grant before he shoved and gleaming dagger into in to my chest. “You should’ve stayed where you were supposed to. You see you keep ruining my deal with the Ithilians,” I looked around, turning my head slowly. People were just beginning to notice what happened and were drawing their weapons. I doubt that they could se who stabbed me though. Grant’s face was concealed under a dark shadow. “Good bye, Pan. I won’t see you again.” Grant whispered in my ear. Then he ran into the woods towards Stèrthen, A few men chased after him, a few others stayed and tried fix my wound. The dagger was still cold in my chest. I breathed uneasily, my throat choked up blood. My sight faded in and out, as well as my hearing. My loyal men were desperately trying to fix my wound. I faintly heard them talking to me, “Stay with us sir!” “You’ll make it through!” But I knew it was too late for that. I breathed deeply, enjoying the air, which was smoke filled and stung my throat. I attempted to mutter good-bye to my men… and then let go.